Harry's Escape To The Upper East Side
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: As the Dursley house is attacked by deatheaters, Harry escapes in one of his Animagus forms but is injured. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Hampton's where he meets Nate, Chuck, Michael (OMC, Nate's twin) and Blair. SLASH STORY Future MPREG Cross-dressing Harry sings. HP/Gossip Girl X-Over
1. Chapter 1

**As the Dursley house is attacked by deatheaters, Harry escapes in one of his Animagus forms but is injured. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Hampton's where he meets Nate, Chuck, Michael (OMC, Nate's twin) and Blair.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Future MPREG**

 **Cross-dressing**

 **Harry sings.**

* * *

Harry Potter sighs defectively as he sits on his bed in Dudley's second room thinking about the previous year. He just sits on his bed while he holds and stares at the red and black collar that a girl from Ravenclaw named Luna had given him before she says to him "wait for my letter, then put on the collar, it's a port-key, say 'Escape' then transform into one of your Animagus forms and run" Harry is confused but takes the collar anyway before she walked away.

Harry wonders about the collar when an owl with a letter flies into the room, onto his bed and Harry takes it before he opens it. The just says 'NOW' Harry gets off his bed before he puts the collar but before he transforms Dudley and Petunia enter the room and Petunia says "a group of people in dark cloaks are here"

"Death eaters, they are here for me, their master wants me dead and since he is back, they want to capture me as soon as possible, they won't attack yet, I think that they are waiting for their master's word" says Harry.

"what happens if they get you ?" asks Dudley.

"I'll die, well first I'll be tortured and then Voldemort will kill me" replies Harry.

"who's Voldemort ?" asks Dudley.

"he's the man who killed my parents" replies Harry.

"then we'll cause a distraction to keep those deatheaters away from you" says Dudley before he notices the collar and asks "what's with the collar ?"

"it's a long story" replies Harry before they suddenly hear an explosion and Harry grips the collar and says "escape" before he transforms into his Persian form making Dudley asks "what are you ?" before the bedroom door is blasted open. In the doorway stand a group of deatheaters who Harry attacks as Dudley punches one or two of them and after he had done that he runs off. Petunia whacks the deatheaters with a sauce-pan before she runs past the deatheaters who are stunned a bit. When the deatheaters try to chase after Petunia and Dudley, Harry in his Animagus form attacks the deatheaters who use their wands to smash the glass close to him.

The glass goes everywhere, some of the glass ends up in Harry's Animagus form's leg. Harry runs out of the house, through the front door and down the street before the port-key activates, taking Harry in his bleeding Animagus form away from Privet Drive.

* * *

Harry reappears in front of a huge house, he walks to the door of the huge house before he starts scratching at the door. He just keeps scratching at the door before he collapses with a thud. The door opens and Harry sees a teenage boy with with golden blonde hair and stunning dark blue eyes with a muscular body. The boy sees him, bends down and asks "what happened to you ?" before he calls out "Chuck, a little help please"

"help with what, Nate ?" asks another guy approaching them and as soon as he sees Harry he says "that is a stunning creature"

"I know but it's injured" says Nate before he says "help me carry him"

"OK, but if I get stains, I'm sending you the bill" Chuck says to Nate before he goes to help carry Harry inside just as Harry passes out.

Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass are sitting in the living room, drinking when they start to hear some scratching noises, the scratching noises keep going until they hear a thud and Nate goes and opens the door, he sees a large cat looking like a cougar with a red gemstone on it's forehead, he then bends down and asks "what happened to you ?" before he calls out "Chuck, a little help please"

"help with what, Nate ?" asks Chuck approaching them and as soon as he sees the cougar-like creature he says "that is a stunning creature"

"I know but it's injured" says Nate before he says "help me carry him"

"OK, but if I get stains, I'm sending you the bill" Chuck says to Nate before he goes to help carry the cougar-like creature inside just as the cougar-like creature passes out.

"I think it passed out" says Nate looking at the creature.

"I think you're correct, Nate" says Chuck before he asks "where do you want to put him ?"

"in my room" replies Nate before they carry the cougar-like creature into Nate's room, they place him on the bed before Chuck asks "do you think it's tame ?"

"well, it does have a collar" comments Nate pointing at the collar.

"it's such a beautiful creature, it looks like a cougar except for the red gemstone on it's forehead" says Chuck.

"I agree but we got to help it" says Nate before he says "you pull the glass out and I will put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding"

"OK" says Chuck before he pulls the glass out and Nate then places a towel on the wound before he orders Chuck "get some bandages, quickly"

"done" replies Chuck before he leaves the room.

"who did this to you ?" Nate asks the cougar-like creature before Chuck returns and Nate bandages the wound.

"we should let him rest" says Nate.

"agreed" says Chuck before he asks "who is going to stay here to keep an eye on him ?"

"I will" replies Nate sitting on the bed

"OK, I'll join you" says Chuck before he says "I'll get our drinks from the living room"

"OK, Chuck" says Nate before Chuck leaves the room.

* * *

Luna Lovegood stands in the middle of the field at the Weasley's house after she, her father, the Diggorys and Hermione Granger had visited the Burrow. Luna heads inside when Ron calls her inside. Once she gets inside she sees Arthur Weasley with a teenage boy that same age as Harry and she says "Dudley" making the teenager turn to her and ask "do I know you ?"

"no, but I know your cousin" replies Luna.

"you know him ?" asks Dudley before he asks "where is he ? is he here ?"

"what do you mean ?" asks Hermione before she asks "shouldn't he be at your house ? why are you here ?"

"deatheaters attacked their house" replies Mr Weasley.

"we've been betrayed" says Ron in shock.

"what do you mean ?" Dudley asks Ron.

"only certain people knew that Harry was living with you, the attack means that someone had blabbed" replies Ron before he asks "when did you last see Harry ?"

"when he transformed into cougar-like creature with a red gem on his forehead" replies Dudley.

"you serious ?" asks Hermione in shock before she asks "why that form ?"

"wait, he's an Animagus ?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"yea, he spent the summer after our third year learning how to do it and preparing himself, he spent our fourth year practising till it was perfect, he has multiple forms, he can use them to hide" replies Hermione.

"how do you know ?" Ron asks her.

"because he told me, he was going to tell you but you were a jerk to him because someone placed him name in the goblet of fire and you didn't believe him, he was your friend for three years and you didn't believe him" Hermione yells at him. Dudley steps forward and punches Ron in the nose and says "that was for treating my cousin like shit, he told me all about it, Ronald" Ron grips his nose and Ginny is about to yell at Dudley when Mrs Weasley starts yelling at Ron for the way he treated Harry. After she had finished she turns to Dudley and asks kindly "would you like something to eat, dear ?"

"yes, thank you, Mrs Weasley" replies Dudley.

"how do you know who she is ?" Ron asks Dudley.

"Harry showed me photos, he showed me photos of everyone that he knew from this world, including that Viktor guy, I want to talk with him when I can" replies Dudley before he mutters the last bit.

"why do you want to talk to Viktor Krum ?" asks Ron before he says "I doubt that he would want to talk to a muggle"

"he'll want to talk to him" says Cedric.

"why ?" asks Ron looking at Cedric.

"he'll want to meet Harry's favourite cousin" replies Hermione.

"why ?" asks Ginny.

"it's not really your business" Hermione says to Ginny who pouts before she says "it is if Harry is going to be my husband in the future" Dudley starts snickering before he outright starts laughing which the Weasley twins join in on with Hermione and Cedric while Luna giggles.

"what's so funny ?" demands Ginny pointing her wand while Ron glares at those who are laughing.

"can we get back to the fact that we've been betrayed ?" asks Mrs Weasley knowing why Harry won't be marrying his daughter.

"who could have done it ?" asks Ron.

"it had to be someone who knew where Harry lived, it also had to be someone who had been there" says Mr Weasley before he turns to Dudley and asks "who do you think it was ?"

"you wouldn't believe me" replies Dudley.

"I will" Luna says to him before she says "I am the one who gave him the way to escape"

"escape ?" asks Dudley before he asks her "you're the one who gave him the collar ?"

"you gave him a collar ?" Ginny asks Luna before she says "if you want to date him, you got to do better than that and something less stupid"

"I don't want to date him, you just wouldn't stand a chance against who he's meant to be with" Luna tells Ginny before Dudley says to Ginny "he wouldn't date Luna or you"

"why ?" demands Ginny before she asks "he wants Hermione ?" with a disgusted face.

"Hermione is like his sister, like Fleur, he wouldn't date either of them" says Dudley.

"why won't he date me then ?" asks Ginny.

"you have the wrong equipment" replies Dudley confusing Ginny and Ron before Ron realises and says "oh"

"I think Ron's got it" says Cedric before Ron starts glaring at Cedric raising his wand and he asks "what's your relationship with Harry ? you his boyfriend ?" before he says "you are a bit older than him"

"Harry is like my brother, little brother, just like he is with Fleur" replies Cedric.

"you didn't say anything about Viktor" comments Ginny.

"Viktor is extremely protective of Harry, it's kind of obvious that Viktor wants to date Harry" says Cedric.

"he's too old" says Ron shaking his head.

"by four years" says Hermione.

"he will be the eldest of Harry's chosen" Luna says in a dreamy way.

"how many chosen will Harry have ?" asks Hermione.

"guess a number between one and a million, you might guess the right number, also only I know where he truly is" says Luna with a cheeky smile before she skips away.

"what number do you think ?" asks Fred.

"if it's a million guys, Harry will end up with the most sorest arse in the world" says George which he gets smacked over the head for by his mother before he and Fred look at each other before Fred says to his twin quietly "she knows where Harry is"

"I don't think anyone else heard her say that she knew where he was" mutters George to Fred, They then look at each other again before they run after Luna.

* * *

Back in the with Nate and Chuck, Harry wakes up while he is still in his Animagus form, he sees the two teenagers, he then quickly gets up and bares his teeth making one of them say to him "hey, now, we helped you, we won't hurt you"

'we'll see about that' thinks Harry getting off the bed. The teenager then says getting in Harry's way "you are injured, you should get back on the bed"

"I don't think he can understand us, Nathaniel" says the other teenager. Harry turn to him and tilts his head while thinking 'who are you both ?'

"he looks kind of adorable like that" says 'Nathaniel' before he asks "what do you think, Chuck ?"

"yes, he does, Nate" says Chuck before they hear a knock on the front door, they then hear it open and they hear Blair yell out "Nate, are you here ?"

"yea, I'm here" replies Nate walking out of the bedroom and closing the door before he says "Michael's not here"

"oh, where is he ?" asks Blair just as Michael enters through the front door.

"there" replies Nate pointing at the door at his twin brother who sees Blair and says "hey" before he walks over to her and kisses her. They break the kiss before they notice that Nate is kind of guarding his bedroom door and Michael asks Nate "why are you guarding your bedroom door ?"

"no reason" replies Nate trying to sound innocent but his brother doesn't believe it and he pushes Nate out of the way before he opens the door to see Chuck with Harry who is still in his Animagus form before he asks as he stares at the cougar-like creature "where did he come from ?"

"he was at the front door, bleeding" replies Nate.

"he was bleeding ?" asks Blair as she looks at the creature before she says "he looks beautiful"

'thanks' thinks Harry bowing at Blair which surprises her and she asks him "can you understand us ?" Harry nods before Blair asks "is there a reason behind that ?" knowing it wasn't a normal creature. Harry nods again before Nate asks "can you show us ?" and he then says "you can trust us, I swear I won't tell anyone"

"I swear I won't tell anyone" says Blair.

"I swear I won't tell anyone" says Chuck.

"I swear I won't tell anyone" says Michael. Harry observes them before he walks to the door and pushes it close, once it's closed Harry thinks 'this is going to shock them all' before he transforms into his human form which indeed shocks the other four which displays on their faces and he says "I know it's very shocking but please don't say anything about this, I'm Harry, by the way" Everyone is silent for a while before Chuck asks "what are you ?"

"what do you mean ?" Harry asks Chuck tilting his head.

"you transformed from an animal, an injured animal into a human" says Chuck before he asks "how is that possible ?"

"magic" replies Harry.

"magic ?" asks Chuck in shock.

"yea, it's quite possible, even if it's illegal for me to tell you but I don't really care about what they say" Harry says to them all.

"what else can you do ?" asks Blair.

"a lot" replies Harry before he asks "where am I anyway ?"

"the Hampton's" replies Michael.

"that's in America, right ?" asks Harry.

"yea, you're from Britain ?" replies Nate.

"yea, well. I grew up in Surrey" replies Harry.

"then what are you doing here ?" asks Blair

"in an animal form ?" asks Michael

"what was that animal anyway ?" asks Nate.

"well, I was sent here, the person you sent me here told me to transform into my Animagus form and I am a Persian, it's a magical creature" replies Harry.

"MAGICAL ?" asks the four in unison.

"it's a long story" replies Harry.

"just start at the beginning" says Nate sitting down before he pats the space next to him. Harry sits next to Nate as Blair, Chuck and Michael all grab a chair each to sit on and Harry says "well, my story begins the night my parents were murdered..."

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **I will have different version of this kind of story being posted on here.**

 **Each one of the stories has a different crossover with Harry Potter.**

 **In each one the Animagus that Harry transforms into is different.**

 **The first chapters of the Star-Crossed/Harry Potter Crossover and Avengers/Harry Potter Crossover are done and can be found on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As the Dursley house is attacked by deatheaters, Harry escapes in one of his Animagus forms but is injured. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Hampton's where he meets Nate, Chuck, Michael (OMC, Nate's twin) and Blair.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **Future MPREG**

 **Cross-dressing**

 **Harry sings.**

* * *

Harry sits next to Nate as Blair, Chuck and Michael all grab a chair each to sit on and Harry says "well, my story begins the night my parents were murdered Voldemort had been told by Pettigrew where my parents were hiding, Voldemort had arrived at the house, he blasted the door open, my mom had taken me upstairs while my dad had fought Voldemort, he was killed first, Voldemort went upstairs, he blasted the door to my room open, my mom stood in front of him and begged that he spares me, she was willing to trade her life for mine, Voldemort told her to stand aside but she didn't and he killed her" replies Harry.

"who's Voldemort ?" asks Michael

"a dark and evil wizard" replies Harry

"he was after you ?" asks Nate in shock.

"yea, he was after an 18 month old" replies Harry before he says "Voldemort turned his wand on me and cast the killing curse, it hit me but it then rebounded off me and hit Voldemort"

"it killed him ?" asks Chuck.

"not really, it destroyed his body but left his spirit which was like a wraith thing" replies Harry before he says "I survived the killing curse, which had never been done, I became famous for defeating Voldemort but I didn't know that until I was eleven, I was taken from my parent's home and taken to the Dursleys" before he says "I was left there on the doorstep like a bottle of milk in the middle of the night on the 1st of November"

"what ?" asks Nate in outrage making Harry jump a bit which Nate notices and says to Harry "I'm sorry for my outburst, but to l don't agree with how you were delivered to the Dursleys"

"I don't agree with it either, I still think that Dumbledore should have at least rung the doorbell, instead he just left me there, in the cold" says Harry.

"well, if I ever see him, I'll give him a talking to" says Blair before she says "trust me, I am a bitch to people who I don't like, and I don't like him.

"it's true" says Nate before he adds "she is a bitch to people she doesn't like"

"who's Dumbledore ?" asks Chuck curiously.

"he's the headmaster at my school, he is supposedly one of the greatest wizards of all time, but I don't agree" replies Harry.

"why ?" asks Blair.

"I'll explain later, but I still got to tell my story" replies Harry before he says "my aunt had found me and brought me inside, now for the next nine and a half years, my life was hell, except at school where I hung out with Dudley, he protected me from bullies and taught me how to fight, to swim and whatever else I wanted, he even made up a name for me when I didn't know my name"

"what do you mean you didn't know your name ?" asks Nate seething.

"my aunt and uncle only ever called me either FREAK or BOY, but Dudley called me Harley, which actually became my name when I dress in drag" replies Harry.

"Harley ?" asks Chuck.

"drag ?" asks Blair in shock.

"your cousin sounds like he really cares" comments Nate.

"yea, Dudley is awesome, my name was Harley Quinn, and I dress up in woman's clothes, when I do that, I call myself Harley Quinn, or Harleen Quinzel, Dr Harleen Quinzel" replies Harry.

"I like it" comments Chuck with a flirty smirk making Harry blush a bit.

"what does Harleen Quinzel wear ?" asks Michael.

"is Harleen and Harley two different people ?" asks Blair.

"well, they kind of are different people" replies Harry before he says "Harley will wear something slutty while Harleen wears something more appropete"

"what colours do they wear ?" asks Michael.

"it depends" replies Harry before he says "I'll continue my story now"

"sorry" says Michael.

"it's ok" replies Harry before he says "well, when I started school I found out that my name was actually Harry Potter, personally I prefer Harley but who cares, Dudley made sure that I was protected from bullies, at home, I still had to do the chores and was barely fed"

"how was your home life ?" asks Nate.

"bad" replies Harry.

"how bad ?" asks Chuck.

"well, I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven and then I was moved into Dudley's second bedroom, I had to do every single chore in the house including cooking for them, I didn't know what my real name was until I started school, I didn't know how my parents really died or anything about them until I was eleven, if I burnt food, I'd get sent to my cupboard without food, when I finally did move out of the cupboard into Dudley's second room, they put locks on the door and bars on the window, not to mention the dangerous shit that I had to face at my other school" replies Harry.

"what kind of dangerous things ?" asks Nate.

"umm, well, a fully grown mountain troll, a giant three headed dog, my first Quidditch game someone had jinxed my broom, Voldemort after he had possessed Professor Quirrel who I found out was the one who jinxed my broom, and that's just my first year" says Harry.

"second year ?" asks Chuck.

"people getting petrified and I was blamed until my friend Hermione got petrified and then I faced a basilisk to save my best friend's sister, I ended up getting one of it's fangs in my arm, lucky for me Fawkes was around and healed it or I would be dead" says Harry before he says "third year, I had a supposed murderer after me and they decided to put dementors around the school"

"what are dementors ?" asks Blair.

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself... soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life" replies Harry before he says "they were attracted to me, a lot, I almost died because I got attacked by dementors during a Quidditch game, I had to learn how to do a patronus to fight them off"

"they leave you with your worst experiences ?" asks Michael.

"yea, anything you witnessed, even if you were say eighteen months old" says Harry and Nate says "you saw your parents getting murdered"

"only my mom and she begged for me to live and that Voldemort would kill her in my place but he killed her before trying to kill me" says Harry.

"what else happened during your third year ?" asks Blair to change the subject.

"just almost being attacked by a werewolf and travelling back through time, even if it was a few hours" replies Harry.

"time travel ?" asks Blair raising her eyebrows.

"what about fourth year ?" asks Chuck.

"I was illegally entered into a dangerous tournament, everyone didn't believe me when I told them that I didn't put my name in except Hermione, Viktor, Fleur, Cedric, Neville and Luna, the tournament had three extremely dangerous tasks of which I had to do, it was a binding contract, I couldn't do anything about it" says Harry.

"what were these tasks ?" asks Drake.

"first task was to steal a golden egg from the nest of a eggs which belonged to a nesting dragon mother" replies Harry.

"WHAT ?" exclaims Blair with shock before she asks "dragons are real ?"

"yea they are, I got a little burnt, the second task was to retrieve someone from the black lake who were being guarded by mer-people, we had an hour to look for our most treasured person, mine was my best friend Ron, third task was to navigate a dangerous maze full of dangerous creature until we get the cup, Cedric and I got the cup and we were transported by a port-key to a grave yard, Wormtail, the traitor, tried to kill Cedric with the killing curse but thankfully it missed and Cedric was knocked out, I was then bound to a headstone, cut open and Voldemort made his return, Voldemort and I ended up duelling in front of Voldemort's followers before I escaped and then after that it turned out that one of our teacher was actually a follower of Voldemort disguised as the teacher and he had put my name in the goblet of fire" says Harry and the three male teenagers yell out "fucking hell"

"I know" says Harry before Blair asks "why didn't the teacher help you or try to make sure you were out of danger ?"

"because, I'm the boy-who-lived, it's their name for me because I survived the killing curse" replies Harry before he tells them everything in great detail about what he had to do in his first year before Harry tells them about his second year and Blair is shocked when he tells them about the Basilisk especially when she hears about the fang in his arm and he shows them the scar from the fang before Blair says "you should have brought a proper teacher with you"

"I know but we didn't think that they would believe us and I think that Dumbledore already knew where the entrance is but didn't say anything" replies Harry before he tells them about his third and fourth year in great detail and he then says "Dumbledore could have told everyone that Sirius wasn't the one who betrayed my parents, he knew who the secret keeper was but didn't say anything, he also should have known that the Mad-Eye Moody was a fake, since he and the real one are really great friends"

"you think he told the death eaters, don't you ?" Nate asks Harry.

"truthfully, yes" replies Harry.

"why ?" asks Blair.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling, I've never really trusted him ever since I met him, in fact, it was ever since I first heard of him that I didn't trust him and all the adults are looking to me to fight Voldemort, who is like 70 years older than me, and win against him and save them all" says Harry.

"I say screw them, they should fight their own battles" says Chuck.

"I agree with Chuck, they shouldn't have a teenager fight a wizard who is 70 years older, why can't Dumbledore so it ?" says Nate.

"I know right" says Harry before he stops, widens his eyes and says "oh, god"

"what ?" asks Chuck.

"yes, it's Dumbledore's war, but he is using me, now that Voldemort is back, he would expect me to either fight him and win or fight him and die, then Dumbledore can kill him, but it's just a theory and I have no way of proving it either" says Harry before he suddenly says "I have an idea"

"what ?" asks Blair.

"DOBBY!" Harry calls out and a second later there is a pop and Dobby appears and says "The Great Harry Potter calls ?"

"yes, it's good to see you Dobby" says Harry before Dobby hugs Harry before he asks "what can Dobby do for Harry Potter ?"

"I need you to get a few muggle listening devices, please" says Harry.

"of course, Harry Potter, Dobby can do that for you" says Dobby before he disappears with a pop and Blair says "he's a weird little creature"

"yea, he's very loyal to me, and a great friend" says Harry before Dobby returns with at least ten devices before Harry says to Dobby "I want you to place one of the devices in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, make sure it's hidden"

"of course, Harry Potter, sir" replies Dobby but before he disappears Harry asks him "can you get my trunk and my stuff from my house ? if it's not destroyed"

"of course, Harry Potter, sir" replies Dobby before he disappears. Harry then asks Nate "do you have any pens and paper ?"

"yes, I do" replies Nate before he asks "why ?"

"I need to write my friends, my cousin and my godfather a letter to tell them that I'm safe" replies Harry before Nate hands him some paper and a pen. Harry writes the letters and Dobby returns just as Harry finishes the last letter. Dobby gives Harry his stuff before Harry hands the letters and says "take those to my friends, my cousin and my godfather, please"

"yes, Harry Potter, sir" says Dobby nodding making his ears flop a bit before he disappears with a pop. Harry then asks them all "is there anywhere that I can stay when we go back to the Upper East Side ?"

"you can stay with me, I live alone when my father is away, he won't care if you live with me" replies Chuck.

"OK, you sure ?" asks Harry.

"yea, it'll be cool" replies Chuck with a smirk eyeing Harry and his body making Harry blush especially when he sees that Nate is doing the same thing.

* * *

Hermione Granger sits with Ron, Luna, Cedric, Fred, George and Dudley (who was hiding from anyone who is loyal to Dumbledore) in one of the bedrooms at number 12 Grimmauld place when Dobby appears in front of them and Hermione sees him and exclaims "Dobby" getting the attention of everyone in the room before Dobby hands them all a letter each. Hermione opens her letter and she reads it out loud "Dear Hermione, first I'd like to say that I'm safe.

I am in the Hampton's with some people but I'll be heading to the Upper East Side at the end of Summer. I'm going to be staying with them for a while. I'll be fine. Chuck, Michael, Blair and Nate will all keep an eye on me, I'll probably stay with one of them, probably Chuck who is gorgeous, Nate is even more gorgeous than Chuck, by the way, Chuck is Michael and Nate's best friend, Michael is Nate's twin brother and Blair is Michael's girlfriend. I might actually learn a few things while I'm here, like how to dance and other stuff, plus I think that only Luna knows how to get here.

I did end up injured by the attack but Nate and Chuck both helped me

Also, DON'T TRUST DUMBLEDORE, I think he's the one who told them where I lived, I had Dobby put a listening device in his office to listen in on the conversations that he has.

from Harry Potter.

P.S. send your reply with Dobby and try to find a way for us to communicate because I'm sure that Dobby will get tired from delivering letters"

"I told you" says Dudley.

"I hope that he has fun" says Fred.

"sounds like he will, Fred" George says to Fred wiggling his eyebrows with a grin.

"you might be right about that" comments George with a matching grin. Hermione says to Dobby "give Sirius his letter when he's not in front of Dumbledore or anyone loyal to Dumbledore"

"yes, miss Granger" replies Dobby with a bow. After a few minutes they heard some talking and Hermione says "the order meeting must be starting"

"let's listen in" suggests Ron and Dobby says "Dobby has more listening devices"

"place one in the room with the order, make sure you're not seen" Hermione orders.

"yes, miss Granger" replies Dobby with a bow before he disappears with a pop. He returns a few minutes later and says "the device is in place"

"good, now tell Harry to tune in to that device before tuning into the device in the Headmaster's office, please" says Hermione. Dobby nods before he goes to do that.

* * *

Back in the Hampton's Harry is sitting in Nate's room with Nate and Chuck since Blair and Michael had left to go out together when Dobby returns Harry is talking to Nate and Chuck. When he sees Dobby he asks "the letters are delivered ?"

"yes, Harry Potter, sir" replies Dobby before he hands over the replies before he tells Harry what Hermione had told him to. Harry does what Hermione told him and he hears Mrs Weasley say "I can't believe that the Dursleys were attacked"

"I know that it may be hard to hear but Potter may have attacked them himself" says Fletcher.

"I doubt that, Fletcher, Harry is a good, pure, innocent boy, he is not capable of attacking them" says Sirius.

"yea, you tell him, Sirius" says Harry cheering.

"pure, innocent ?" asks Chuck before he says "we'll have to do something about that"

"no we don't, Chuck" Nate says to his best friend.

"Chuck is not getting my virginity" says Harry before he hears Snape say "the Potter boy was not captured in the attack"

"see, he probably helped" says Fletcher making Remus and Sirius growl before they hear a giant slapping sound and they hear Mrs Weasley yell "HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT HARRY! HARRY IS NOT THE TYPE TO ATTACK HIS OWN FAMILY, HE IS A GOOD BOY AND HE ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT THEM NO MATTER HOW THEY TREAT HIM, HE HAS THE MOST FORGIVING HEART I'VE EVER KNOWN AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, I WILL NOT BELIEVE THAT HARRY WOULD ATTACK HIS OWN FAMILY, ESPECIALLY HIS COUSIN, DUDLEY, WHO IS HIS FAVOURITE COUSIN, HE WOULD NEVER ATTACK THE ONLY CONNECTION WITH MOTHER OR HIS AUNT'S HUSBAND, YOU STUPID THIEF"

"damn, I do not want to get on her bad side" comments Nate with wide eyes while Chuck nods in agreement and they then hear Fletcher say "you don't even know him or what he's like"

"I DO ACTUALLY, HARRY IS LIKE MY SON, HE IS PART OF MY FAMILY, I WOULD ADOPT HIM IF IT WAS POSSIBLE, I'VE KNOWN HIM SINCE HE WAS ELEVEN, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM"

"I know what I saw" replies Fletcher.

"which was ?" asks Sirius.

"him, attacking his cousin before attacking his uncle and aunt, lucky his cousin and aunt had escaped but his uncle was taken by the death eaters, the brat was gone from the house when I went to check it" says Fletcher before he says "and I doubt that he can transform into an animal"

"agreed" says Dumbledore before he says "I do not think that could become an Animagus at his age"

"his father did, as did I" says Sirius.

"you tell him, Padfoot" cheers Harry.

"Padfoot ?" asks Chuck confused.

"it's his Animagus form's name" replies Harry before he says "I still need to come up with a name for my Persian form and my other ones too"

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **I will have different version of this kind of story being posted on here.**

 **Each one of the stories has a different crossover with Harry Potter.**

 **In each one the Animagus that Harry transforms into is different.**

 **I need help with the name for Harry's Persian form. Please help !**


End file.
